I am no hero
by Littlefish30
Summary: A tale about a teenager who believes that there are no heroes just people who makes sacrifices. The setting revolves around the country of the Philippines.
1. Chapter 1

**"…. " Means someone is speaking**

** ~….~ Means animals or monsters making noise**

**Prologue **

**Blank Beginnings**

"**My head**"…. I reached for my head and felt dizzy

"**My aching**"….. My body feels slightly sore….

"**Ugh**" … I hear something…

~**Grawrgh**~ I hear the noise from under me

I can hear people screaming from somewhere not too far from where I am. I hear someone calling out to me I think. I opened my eyes and saw a couple staring at me.

"**Hey kid**!" The man was shaking me. "**Are you alright**?" This man was staring at me with a worried expression. "**Hey answer me**!" Again he began shaking me.

Deciding I should answer him to stop his insipid action which made me groan due to my slightly sore body and aching head. I whispered "**Y-yes**…" my voice was barely audible.

He looked relieved and I looked behind him to see the woman he was with was slightly fidgeting. I returned my gaze back to the man who was in front of me. "**Glad you're still awake, but kid we've got to hurry!**" He grabbed me and began carrying me as if I was a baby. The woman who was with us was right behind us when the door to the room we're in was busted open by 2 sick looking men who seems familiar to me. The man who was carrying me went tense and sneered at the 2 men blocking our path. "**Move out of the way!**" The man shouted and all he got from the thugs are groans and growls. ~**Rrraaaggg**~ The man cursed and put me down and rolled his sleeves up. "**Screw this! Karen when I charge at them, take the boy to the car okay?**"

The woman held my hand and gave a nod of agreement and took the knife from the table near us. The man quickly jabbed his fist to one of the sickly men at the door and kicked the other one on the stomach which left us with an opening which the woman who I presume is named Karen took. My body was tense from the adrenaline I'm feeling while me and Karen were running from the people who looked like they came from a horror movie the man who was with us was right behind us.

When we reached the outside we saw people running and screaming. My eyes went wide I saw people eating people and people killing other people. Blood was dripping from the pale looking people some had missing limbs and some were missing their eyes. I was phased out of my trance when my head began aching while Karen was dragging me with the man she is with.

***Flash Back***

I was in a room watching cartoons… I think it's my parents… Do I have parents?

I remember I was alone eating something sour… I remember hearing some loud barking nonstop and suddenly the door to the room I was in began shacking as if something was forcing it open like an idiot… I heard grunts and groans from the outside and I heard screaming from somewhere not too far from me. My body tensed up and acted on instinct I opened the windows and as if on cue the door burst open and two to three odd looking people with blood dripping down their necks while some of them have missing limbs. I panicked and jump out the window and all I remember after that was darkness and the numbness of my body…

***End of Flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving a stranger**

I woke up inside a vehicle...I hear music from the radio it was kind of uplifting since the song was orchestral..."**Mmh..**" I begin to groan and sit up straight since my head was leaning on the window..

Aside from the sound of the vehicle running I hear someone talking in front of me.

"**I know I told you Joey, that I know that kid**." I hear Karen talking to the man beside her at the drivers sit whose name I think is Joey.

"**Sure you do.**" I hear Joey chuckle and opened my eyelids and my eyes were trying to focus on them since my sight was still blurry.

A few seconds later and my eye sight was fine and I began staring outside.

Everything was alright yet it was still dark meaning I was asleep for a couple of minutes or so. Then I saw bodies on the road some were missing limbs with blood oozing from them. I remembered the incident earlier it wasn`t a dream.

I recall seeing something like this but I can`t fully remember. Then words came out of my mouth. "**We have to get out of here as far as we can**." The couple was startled when I suddenly spoke. The woman named Karen looked at me with a worried face.

"**And why the heck are we supposed to go far away?"** Joey asked me while he took at the glance mirror. My mouth began saying things I didn`t know I know. **"The area is going to get quarantined soon."**

"**That's good everyone can be saved!"** Karen exclaimed with hope in her eyes.

"**If they can be saved, then think why the military or police force hasn't come to our rescue and why are we on a car?"** I retorted with no malice in in my words but with a hint of confusion.

"**Well um.."** Karen was thinking something and I spoke up before she started opening her mouth again. **"I`m sorry but what I meant to say was we'll just get killed if we stayed there I'm sure of it."**

"**Kid I'm grateful you fell on our apartment and saved my fiancé but listen to me nothing's going to happen, we`re all here and safe am I right?"** Joey spoke up with a goofy grin while being kissed by Karen.

I closed my eyes and waved at them as if I'm dismissing them. **"PDA! Please don`t do it in front of me!"** They just shrugged it off and we stopped at a mall I think its somewhere near Baclaran a city near from where we were earlier.

"**So were going to get some gas and some food for the road, what's your name by the way little man?"** Joey got outside the car and opened the door for me and waited for me to join him there. **"I don`t remember…"** I don`t remember what my name is.

"**Oh dear! It must be the brain trauma or amnesia."** Karen hurried to me and checked on my head which was covered with a bandage wrap.

"**I think it's because he hit the ground hard earlier"** Joey gave Karen a smile to reassure her.

"**Well let's put that aside for now first thing have to do is find something to eat and I think we don`t have much time to spare."** Joey made us go inside the mall he was holding a knife and Karen was holding my hand as we were walking inside the mall.

We saw some fresh and dried blood all over the place and some body parts lying there as well.

We stopped at what seems to be a store filled with packed foods and goods. We went inside and saw a few of those what do I call them Zombies perhaps? Okay zombies they were scouring the area but we were silent as we only took some bread and some beverages from the aisles near us.

We made a quiet escape outside and heard a scream which attracted the zombies around us we quickly hid ourselves and fear took over me. My heart was pounding faster and faster, even with Karen trying to comfort me. We saw the one who made the scream and Karen shielded my eyes the person was being mutilated and chewed upon by the zombies. We quickly moved away we didn't want to watch the man die slowly.

Just before we left the mall Joey insisted we go to the gun store and take some guns with us Karen hesitated on it but agreed after remembering that we needed protection from those cannibalistic monsters. As we went outside Joey and Karen were marching towards the car but I stood still because I saw someone fall down to his knees and fell down and went unconscious.

I saw the person was bleeding from his arm and I went straight towards him and heard Karen call out to me. **"Don't go!"** Joey was finished putting the items inside the car and heard Karen's voice calling out to me and Joey rushed towards me.

I was a few feet away from the injured person a zombie was between us and was trying to awkwardly walk towards the unconscious teen. I turned my gaze from the zombie to Joey who was standing a few feet far away from me and gave me a stare as if to say don`t even think about it.

Without a second thought I sprang into action I ran as fast as I could using my momentum to punch the creatures face making it stagger and fall down.

"**Ouch! A-ah!"** My knuckles are sore; man that guy has one thick head. I was arms reach from the teenager behind me and I poised myself to defend him. The zombie was getting up on all fours. The zombie lunged itself at me and I used my leg to kick it on the leg, the zombie fell down with it holding me down by my leg I quickly grabbed its head to prevent it from biting me. The thing was slightly stronger than me so I know I'm not able to keep him from biting my neck off, Just before its teeth sank unto my skin Joey stabbed it on the head making its head fall down and lay on my body. I saw blood pouring down my face. It came from the zombies head and I felt weak somehow. Is it because of the sight of the blood? The crimson color, the scent of death, and the taste of copper is this, what made me feel so weak?

I remember at least a little bit from my past I remember I wasn't fond of the sight of blood it always made me feel woozy and when I get near it or feel it my body just feels weak and numb.

I was pulled out of my trance when Joey threw the body that was crushing me earlier and helped me stand up. I saw Karen beside the unconscious teenager. **"Honey he isn`t bitten just wounded."** Karen said while hesitating to fix the persons injuries. She was waiting for Joey`s reply.

"**Kid you get inside the car me and Karen will deal with this."** He didn`t glance at me and went to talk to Karen. I began walking towards the car and halted when I hear Joey say **"we have to kill him."**

I rushed towards them and settle myself between Joey and the unconscious teen.

"**No we can't kill him!"** I grabbed hold of Joey's knife which was pointed towards the person behind me by the way. Blood was dripping from my hand I didn't notice the knife cut my hand but I was far too furious with Joey to notice.

"**Sorry buddy but did you see that thing we killed? That was the man who screamed earlier."** Joey tried to take my hand to refrain me from holding his knife.

Karen was looking at me with a worried expression and went near my side. **"Honey I think the kids right we should spare him." **She pleaded to Joey with her eyes and Joey closed his to prevent being persuaded by Karen's eyes.

"**We have to kill him its either us or him!" **Joey spoke with anger in his voice.

Joey took out the gun from his holster which he both took from the gun shop earlier.

He pointed it towards the person behind me.

Joey and Karen was surprised when spoke up**. "Then please hand me this knife and leave us."** Joey and Karen both said **"What?"** in unison. **"Heck no I'm not letting you get killed because of him!"** Joey scolded me**. "Please dear we only wanted to keep you safe."** Karen gave me a smile and pleaded with her eyes darn it I can see why Joey closed his eyes when she used it against him. I let go of the knife Joey was holding and tried to carry the teenager away from this place.

"**You stupid kid! We won't leave you here your coming with us and no is not an option!"** Joey was seething with anger and I continued to pick the heavy guy up in silence.

….. A few minutes passed

Karen was fixing my wound and I thanked her and suddenly Joey handed his gun to Karen and told her to watch their back for him. I saw him carry the injured teen he gave the person a piggyback ride towards the car.

I beamed and smiled at Joey. **"Thank you!"** Joey just grunted and told me to get my ass inside the car before he changes his mind, Karen just giggled and followed us while keeping an eye out for any of the zombies.

…..

We were inside the car Karen had already tended the strangers wound. We stopped at a nearby gas station and I felt exhaustion throughout my body and I finally fell asleep.

This day just ended with so much happening I wonder if I made the right decision of saving this stranger beside me.


End file.
